<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>本愿 by Lynch (Lynchaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038652">本愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch'>Lynch (Lynchaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaws时期的片桐&amp;哈姆，具体来说是片桐→皇姐&amp;哈姆→钢弹<br/>短小没剧情，全程都是片桐在讲话导致充满恋爱脑暴论<br/>如果纯的单箭头不算cp，那就是无cp。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>本愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　0.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　再次见到对方时，彼此明白一切都已经改变了。</p>
<p>　　所在的组织据说是为了恒久和平的新世界而建立，然而如今立足的地点无疑是新世界的暗面。</p>
<p>　　还能够毫无芥蒂地彼此谈论的不过是如何令改造开发中的机体更快地飞行，如何令它的动作更敏捷，如何令它挥舞的剑更锐利。</p>
<p>　　如何令杀人的机器更高效地杀人。</p>
<p>　　在凝视着悬浮在电子端末上空的设计图时，在对话的空当里他紧闭双唇的沉默中，头脑的角落里始终有这个念头潜伏着。对如今的比利·片桐而言，无论是友人的请求还是他自己的应答，无论如何都直截了当的与死联系在一起。</p>
<p>　　从那时开始，他们之间的话题就只剩下了死。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　1.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　到这座混成军的基地来之前，他最后一次见到友人是在四年前。天人在官方宣告中已被歼灭，那之后的数日如同是在不明晰的梦中度过。收到救援队的联络，一直到站在了军属医院的病房门口他才发觉，自己并没有考虑过格拉汉姆·艾卡会活着回来。无法坦率地向成了国连军功臣的他送上祝贺，除了眼前的友人满身疮痍的事实，或许也有这个原因。</p>
<p>　　你怎么可能会活下来？他险些要问，幸而在那之前格拉汉姆先开口了。</p>
<p>　　蓝白色高达的驾驶员还活着，他说，用当下仅剩的一只眼睛从绷带下紧盯着他，眼神使人联想到绝缘层剥落、裸露在外的铜线。比利本能地觉得这是不可以看的东西。好在格拉汉姆只短短地说了这么一句，便移开视线，望向窗帘紧闭的窗口。</p>
<p>　　对上层部来说，格拉汉姆的单独行动即使令人不快，也绝不算是败仗。但显然，格拉汉姆自己有另外的理论。比利本以为他会因此消沉，但他仿佛要从窗帘中找出什么答案般专注的目光里并不是那类情绪。</p>
<p>　　除此之外，他们都没有什么要对对方说的。</p>
<p>　　那时，他还不明白他眼中不祥的光彩究竟是什么。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　拿到GN Flag的黑匣子是在这之后不久。此时Flag的主力运用已宣告中止，他也已经决定离开军队，即使解读了战斗记录也毫无意义，因此这不过是出于某种更原始的好奇心。曾经是这种好奇心使他成为了技术者，事后想来，也是这同样一种好奇使他再三重蹈覆辙。</p>
<p>　　平心而论，GN Flag是失败作。只要看了数据，任谁都能明白。Flag系或许一贯神经纤细，但至少维持着纤细的平衡。GN Flag则最终抛弃了这种平衡。它或许可以赢，但并没有被设计得可以让驾驶员幸存。那时，他也被格拉汉姆固执的热情感染了；作为技术者，比利又更在他之上地想知道Flag的极限：结果便是那架和驾驶它的机师一样激进、易碎，走投无路的机体。在仅仅那一个战场，仅仅只有一次的战斗之外，不存在它的容身之处。</p>
<p>　　制造了那种机体，他已经没有资格自称是纯粹的技术者了。杀人机器的设计者要从战争中免罪，唯一可以用来辩护的藉口是他们至少会尽力保全操纵者的性命。然而只因为这一架机体，他终于不得不面对自己从未顾忌过那些乘坐他过去曾经制造、今后还将制造的所有MS的驾驶员们的死，以及被他们操纵的MS所杀的人们的死的事实。如今，他和亲手杀人的人不再有区别。意识到这件事，使他感到一种近似于绝望的安心。</p>
<p>　　他一次又一次重放格拉汉姆与天人的驾驶员的对话。在对话的末尾，交战双方很明显都处于过度的激昂之中，绝不是能够彼此手下留情的状态。换言之，那也不是能够确实地瞄准要害的状态。归根结底，想要斩切、打击的渴望，与想要断绝对方命脉的渴望是不同的。这不是什么幸运，只是在那一刻，无论是谁死掉、谁会活下来都并不奇怪。</p>
<p>　　后来当他听说格拉汉姆拒绝了身体机能恢复后的后续治疗时，还曾经向寄住在他家的九条抱怨过：与当初向她透露作战计划时一样，仅仅出于交谈的愿望，尽管这似乎只是使原本就时时刻刻处在忧郁之中的她眉间的褶皱更深了两分。如今他带着怨恨回想起这件事，又怀疑即便是那时，她也不曾有一刻专注于他笨拙地抛去的话题。在九条住进他的公寓、沉湎于酒精和回忆时，他只是纯粹地陶醉于她选择了依靠自己，陶醉于她除了自己再没有别人可以依靠。这种陶醉不仅助长了他一厢情愿的爱，也使他对种种原本足以使人起疑的巧合视而不见。</p>
<p>　　在比利眼中，九条的背叛是不可动摇的事实。但或许她并非有意要背叛。</p>
<p>　　不，她绝不是意图要背叛。这或许是欺骗自己，可若不如此假设，他维持至今的自身一定会彻底崩解。</p>
<p>　　她并非意图背叛自己。只是，天人出现了。<strong>那个少年</strong>出现了。</p>
<p>　　正如格拉汉姆所言，在那场战斗中活了下来的，比利也曾见过一次的少年。到了今天，比利仍然为格拉汉姆已经在那场战斗中得到了他能得到的最好的结果感到嫉妒。如果他在那里、在当时就结果了高达，Alaws的工作只会令他痛苦吧。可是，对比利来说并非如此。</p>
<p>　　如果，那个孩子<strong>没有</strong>在那里活下来——不知有多少次，他在强烈的吐意中产生这种念头。</p>
<p>　　必须消灭使她成为背叛者的天人。没错，他想，必须消除使她成为背叛者，使他自身自觉为杀人者的罪魁祸首。</p>
<p>　　天人，他思忖着，天人。究竟有多少人想要他们的毁灭？</p>
<p>　　但天人不能白白毁灭；至少是不能干干净净地毁灭。为此他需要绵密的安排。需要许多个致力于将他多年来唯一的好友送入死地的工作彻夜。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　2.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　再次见到格拉汉姆时，比利先是吃了一惊。</p>
<p>　　来基地的路上，同他攀谈的技师便提到基地里有一位作怪异打扮的“武士道先生”。操纵技术是不错，可做派实在使人受不了。当时比利不过是半心半意地听着，一点没想到描述中的怪人正是自己的友人。</p>
<p>　　比利首先认出来人是格拉汉姆，随后才注意到他与周围、也与他自己格格不入的假面和阵羽织，想起传闻里的Bushido这个人。比利·片桐先是吃了一惊，又很快安下心来。比起要应付陌生的怪人特权机师，怪人就是好友本人反而令他松了一口气。</p>
<p>　　负责Ahead的整备班是由人革联主导的混合编成。战士们如何姑且不论，不同势力出身的技术人员首先就由于种种惯例差异而摩擦不断。这些整备士也在暗地里开Mr. Bushido——格拉汉姆的玩笑，可并不是为了好玩；这一点也与曾经Union机库的氛围大为不同。</p>
<p>　　比利重新召集了Union的整备班。无论如何，能理解——至少是不会质疑他和格拉汉姆做法的也只有曾经的旧相识。他的初次设计投入生产时，在他之前负责Bushido机整备的人革联工程师就曾经脸色发青地来同他理论。</p>
<p>　　“照这个数值飞行，Bushido会死，”他这么说。</p>
<p>　　“是啊，”比利随口回答，看到工程师好像生吞了螺母似的表情，他才回过神来。</p>
<p>　　他思索了片刻，终于想到要安抚对方：“他总归是要死的。”</p>
<p>　　比利·片桐不打算辩白。他已经没有退路了。</p>
<p>　　罪的意识一旦成型就再难消除。然而正因为这种意识，他终于不再有所顾虑。</p>
<p>　　他已经不再畏惧成为杀死友人的凶手，正如格拉汉姆畏惧的从来都不是死。抛弃身份的男人和他的技师的愿望，这些人想必并不明白。对他们的努力，比利认为有必要表示尊重。</p>
<p>　　但还远远不够。要实现Bushido的愿望，以那种程度的机体——以那种有所保留的态度制造的机体是远远不够的。</p>
<p>　　格拉汉姆当然会死。早在更早之前，在比利自己都没有意识到时，这种观念已经根深蒂固。</p>
<p>　　但他不会因为速度而死，至少是不会因为这种程度的速度而死。</p>
<p>　　在还需要机翼飞行的时代，片刻的意识模糊或判断失误也会造成的失速坠落由于粒子推进的使用已经得到解决。但如今机师们仍然会遭遇黑视症和红视症，内脏损伤引发的应激休克，肺水肿与一过性脑震荡，供血不足导致的全身缺氧和肢端麻痹——然后由于判断力低下或意识丧失而被击坠。然而Flag的技师们谁都知道，就连这些对格拉汉姆来说也不是问题。如果没有需要反抗的重力和惯性，飞行只会变成飘浮。对渴望飞行的他来说，破坏肉体的重力加速度正是飞行的证据。</p>
<p>　　何况，无论是正式资料上记载着的格拉汉姆、还是被不无挖苦地叫做Bushido的那人，他已经不再追求任何具有普遍性的意义。无论是对自己的前途还是性命，无论对哪一方的大义，他都没有兴趣，既不关心，也不反论，只能认为那些东西统统都没能进入他的眼帘。不是视而不见，而是根本不看。</p>
<p>　　比利认为这就是盲目。也可以说，他是被全神贯注地注视着的唯一的一样事物填满了视野。比利知道他绝不会从那架蓝白色高达上移开视线。那样子，和目盲也没什么两样。</p>
<p>　　然而，已经什么也不去看，却没有被拒绝，没有被排除在世界之外。就因为这样，他的异常也是毫无抵抗地接纳、容许了这种异常的时局，是天人一手造成的因冒进而失衡的世界的异常。</p>
<p>　　他们谁也不是战争狂人，可尽管不会主动追求，却也从未拒绝过战争。既然身在军属，他们就已经是以战争——以当下的战争，以及依据过去战争的经验获得的预期中未来的战争——为职。自然也有怀有某种抱负而参加战斗的人，像是曾在Union空军服役，随后成为活动家的科纳；但无论比利也好格拉汉姆也好，从一开始就没有抱持任何主义，也丝毫无意改变世界。研制MS本身就是目的；战斗、飞行本身就是目的，其余的托辞原本并不必要。</p>
<p>　　可对制造战争的大人们而言，战争不是目的而是手段。格拉汉姆他们这类组织末梢被允许谈论的正义，不过是附着在随之产生的一厢情愿的正当性之上。这正当性、乃至战斗本身也被所谓根绝战争的理想论否定时，原本就欠缺非此不可的战斗理由，却仍然天性渴望战斗的他或许无法忍耐了吧。复仇也好，武士道也好，归根结底只是借口。</p>
<p>　　友人会倾倒于陈腐的极东哲学，若说起来其实也早有端倪。即使在相识十余年之后，格拉汉姆仍然称呼他为片桐而不是比利，似乎就是因为中意那异域风情的发音。既是长官又有私交而受到依赖的片桐的叔父，也提供了多余的助力。既然要当作信仰的对象，越是遥远、越是异质反倒越方便：不必究明对错，因为原本就无从分辨。那种从古人口中借来的信念，在洁癖的天人眼里想必不值一提。</p>
<p>　　叔父指导他那种思想、又将他安排在那种位置上，或许原本是想当作对变革者们的牵制。可是，比利想，他找错了人选。即便信奉起了武士道，高达在格拉汉姆之中的重量仍然远远超过其余事物。既然无法将主君和忠义放在首位，他就算可以成为武士，也无法成为谁的家臣。</p>
<p>　　同样身处Alaws、接受了叔父准备的职位，比利·片桐仍然认为自己与Bushido不同。至少他是以自己眼睛的去看，然后得出了结论。那结论或许是错的吧。但天人所做的也不过是反复否定战争这一手段，却又不对正确的解答加以提示。不作任何承诺，仅仅一味威逼。或许有人因此而得救，然而在比利视线所及，本不必死却因他们而死的人要更多得多。无论目的如何，杀人始终是杀人。因此遭到破坏的幸存者们的人生，也无法因为听了理由就得到修复。</p>
<p>　　问题并不在于试图使用绝对性的力量。但是，既然掌握着那种力量，理应还有更高明的使用方法。</p>
<p>　　自从人类这一物种诞生至今已有百万年之久，由人类自己创造的历史正可谓是杀戮的历史。在天才科学家的指导下展开活动的天人，就连他们拿出的解决策也不过是暴力威慑，这也是人类无法说服人类，人类缺乏管理人类的才能的证明。甚至，即便是到了和平近在眼前的现如今，依然存在拒绝这一趋势的反抗者。以此为前提，既然被设计得比人类更高等的生物已经出现，一直以来不过是不得已而为之的由人类统治人类的合法性也就随之消解了。如果说变革者们有什么缺点，那或许是他们仍然与人类过于相似了。但只要使用量子演算系统的力量，他们总能掌握正确的选择。任何具有足够理性的大脑都判断得出，如今留给人类的只有唯一的一条道路：放弃兽性，接受上位者的驯养。</p>
<p>　　可是，这果然也不是什么纯粹的主义。一贯对政治思想缺乏兴趣的比利会被吸引，至少也有变革者许诺的图景中仍然存在着能够容纳他的私欲的罅隙的缘故。只要提供技术就可以获得相当程度的自由，不消说日常待遇，就连Automaton的个人配备也几乎是立刻就得到了许可。</p>
<p>　　如果是过去的格拉汉姆，发觉友人竟然支持那种思想，他恐怕会愤慨吧。尽管不是什么和平主义者，他姑且也曾有着不输常人的道德感。但如今，比利不认为他所知道的格拉汉姆有灵巧到能够在自身堕落时反而对别人说教。这在比利·片桐自己身上也是同样的。结果，本就曾在军中被视作怪胎组合的两人，就连失坠的轨迹也近乎等同。</p>
<p>　　空有日系血统，比利虽然接受了教导，却未能感到与武士道的共鸣。他是作为机械、纯粹技术之美的拥趸成长的；在人类已经可以在几小时内往返太空的这个时代，自己身边竟然还残留着那种数百年前的指针，细思起来只觉得荒唐。</p>
<p>　　但作为知识，他知道在曾祖父的文化中，爱意与杀意，爱欲与死欲常被视为同源。</p>
<p>　　现在他已经完全理解了。在Bushido眼中燃烧着的复仇之火，同时也是想杀死、想被杀死的焚身欲火。</p>
<p>　　如今与之相似的那一种火焰，也在他之中燃烧着。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　3.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他们在月蚀附近找到了漂流着的须佐之男的残骸。奇迹般地，驾驶员还活着。他几乎没受什么皮外伤，但与救援队一起落地之后，他便不知所踪。带来这个消息的年轻人有一副在如今的基地中并不罕见的亚洲面孔。</p>
<p>　　比利请他在特意设计得不舒适的来客专用金属椅上坐下。他显然坐立不安。</p>
<p>　　“我听说他带着短刀，”年轻人说，“片桐主任。所谓的武士道是……”</p>
<p>　　比利知道自己曾经认识他，也发觉已经不记得他的名字了。在OverFlags时，那张孩子气的脸上应该曾经是更快活、更意气风发的表情。那时，队里的每个人都曾经有过那种表情。他有些漠然地想着，将视线垂向手头写到一半的程式，又重新抬起头来。</p>
<p>　　“那个男人可不是会在战场以外的地方乖乖死掉的类型啊，”他说。</p>
<p>　　与之相应的，他也绝不可能在战场以外的地方得救。</p>
<p>　　这一年来，友人连声音的调子都变得比从前平坦。只有解读他的战斗数据，听到通讯记录时，比利才会稍为安心，会察觉到——啊啊，他还活着。只有在战斗中，他才短暂地活过来。其余的时间里，他不过是具仔细计算着时机，捱着时间等待下一场战斗的行尸走肉。只有和那架高达交战时，他才为了杀死那个少年，为了被那少年杀死而活过来。</p>
<p>　　年轻人回去时，带着一副若有所思的安心表情。然而直到决战的气息如同暴雨前的泥土气味般弥漫在整个基地，格拉汉姆仍然杳无音讯。职务放弃——还算是比较轻巧的说法。如果最终Alaws取胜，他被认定为逃兵、送上军事法庭也并非不可能。还是说，那个也可以算作在自由行动的特权范围内？无论如何，比利想，这表示他已经接受了自己的失败。</p>
<p>　　比利不知道他是否在那场战斗中得救了。</p>
<p>　　但他应该会变得在战场以外也能活下去吧。</p>
<p>　　为此他甚至没有再费心试图修复他的心血之作。他知道再没有别人能发挥出它十成十的速度和力量了。他相当中意变革者们许诺的世界，可从来都对不过是个傀儡的Alaws没什么信仰，更不信他们还有更好的机师。更何况，那力量的代价是会被预先告知的肉体的破灭。为了毫无踌躇地接受这种破灭，丧失感和使人首尾不顾的怒火，憎恨与同等分量的渴望都是必要的。能驾驶它的人，如今已经不存在了。</p>
<p>　　也是头一次，比利没有第一时间解读他的机师的战斗数据。在胜负之外，这场战斗中一定还发生了别的什么事：格拉汉姆正是因此才没有回来。比利认为自己或许也会由于同样的原因失去斗志。而为了他即将要做的事，他还不能放弃他的怒火。</p>
<p>　　一面思索着所有这些，比利·片桐仔仔细细地拉紧手套，有生以来第一次向配枪的弹匣中填入子弹。</p>
<p>　　带着这怒火去见她吧。见证他们的末路，然后再给她一次选择的机会。就算无法得到她的忠诚，至少还可以得到她的死。如果可能的话，想把这散发苦涩气味的枪口紧紧压在她的心口扣动扳机。想象着那一幕中她微微溢出枪口边缘的洁白肌肤。</p>
<p>　　但在那之前，他仍然不知道如果受到阻拦，自己是否有办法朝无关的人开枪。正是为此而准备的Automaton。即使是战士的格拉汉姆，也从未对肉身的人开过枪。即使换作是格拉汉姆……。</p>
<p>　　……不，如果有命令，他应该可以开枪吧。职位上，Bushido与变革者们的关系更近。或许在比利不知道的时候，他已经做过了。就算他那样，在作为机师之前首先也是军人。无论是用MS的双手还是用自己的双手射击，人同样会死。不过是瞄准的对象的外壳改变了，不过隔着敌我的两层金属面甲，彼此的残杀就似乎成了某种富有英雄气概、乃至浪漫色彩的行为。MS就是制造那种幻觉的东西。即使如此也深爱着MS的他们是无法用以何种形式杀人来为自己开脱的。从一开始就自诩为必要恶的天人与他们用以行使权能的高达也是一样。那么即使明知道如此，即使在被高达夺走了一切的现如今也仍然渴望着把那个技术拿到手的自己，正可谓是无可救药吧。</p>
<p>　　格拉汉姆没有回来。无论有多少冠冕堂皇的说辞，他真正的愿望从来都算不上体面，要付出的代价也过于高昂。格拉汉姆已经接受了自己的失败，放弃了。从比利面前夺走了他的幸福的那少年却还活着。现在，能够实现他愿望的力量又少了一个。他事先设想过的计划，其中大半都已宣告破灭。</p>
<p>　　但事情还没结束。</p>
<p>　　他还有自己的双手。在手中的枪里，还有足以杀死九条和他自己的子弹。他仍然感到在胃的底部延烧的火。</p>
<p>　　他必须再试一次。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　（完）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3.24追记<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>（请在正文后阅读）</b><br/><br/><br/><br/>没有哈姆骚话的哈姆文是不完整的！！（起立<br/>……可惜这篇没怎么塞得进本人出场。<br/>一直觉得哈姆和片桐是那种不太会互相关心私事的朋友，甚至眼看着对方走错路也不会试图干涉，还可能会火上浇油……。原作中这两个人各自陷入感情问题（？）的时候也没有互相谈过，甚至片桐是刻意不提，因此本文内容实质上是片桐的、和片桐滤镜下的格拉汉姆的单恋未遂x2。自然，本文作者与片桐同志对哈姆的理解也存在相当程度的解釈違い（那你还写……<br/>关于サキガケ是出自人革联整备师之手的设定是私设，是根据ahead是铁人base的推测。文中片桐提到的绝对力量不是指高达，是Veda。结果00二季全片最真情实感的在给innovade做宣讲演说的反而是片桐这种支线角色……看的时候我就：？，……然后就有了这篇<br/>片桐作为理系男倾向于万事都要找出理论依据，报复前女友还要高论innovator如何如何，差点说得自己都信了，对格拉汉姆的行动大概也会多少试图找出解释。但是哈姆本人可能根本就没想那么多，武士道是学剑道顺便学的，猛追高达一是享受战斗过程二是胜负心作祟，死倒是真的想死，可至于是不是“想杀”就存疑。毕竟还有过对方过载动弹不得时不下杀手直接走人的前科，要说起来应该属于我打你是因为我想跟你打，至于你会死那个是副作用，的感觉吧……<br/>说起来最开始下笔的是gn flag那段。是真的很喜欢gn flag。<s>ビームサーベル走飞线直连炉子未免也太色了</s><br/>另外，CB有自觉做的是汚れ仕事，在其他人眼里反而是过激洁癖这点，我也觉得很有意思<br/>下一篇有机会来填19年挖的金属哈姆的坑（靠<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>4.4追记的追记<br/>…………忘记说，第3节开头去找片桐的是アキラ・タケイ（有中文译名吗？<br/>冲绳基地出身的原overflags队员，剧场版的solbraves队员之一，至于也参加了alaws就是私设了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>